Black Night
by horselover97g
Summary: 4 different clans: Skyclan, Dewclan, Rainclan, Featherclan.A murderous leader, just like the long gone Tigerstar, Dead before even the elders were born.Will the clans survive again, or is their time up?
1. Night of the gathering

The four clans are Featherclan, Rainclan, Dewclan and Skyclan. The leaders are Featherclan/ Featherstar. Rainclan/Rainstar. Dewclan/Dewstar. Skyclan/skystar. Very easy to remember.

It was a day of the gathering. A full bright clear sky with a full moon. The Featherclan warriors and there leader Featherstar were patiently waiting for the 3 other clans to arrive. While they were waiting they were talking with eachother about the news that there leader may tell. Also very exited to hear about the other news in the other clans.

Featherstar is young leader. Very intelligent though. She has the warrior code memorized.

Featherstar was now sitting at the top of the Highrock in her usual spot. Skyclan just walked in and the two clans started talking with their friends. A few moments later Dewclan and Rainclan walked into the Fourtrees clearing. The leaders took all their spots on the Highrock. Skystar looked nervous. She kept one eye on Dewstar. She began to to talk. "Half my clan died" she began. Gasps and crys spread through the clearing. "we had a forest fire the night with lots of wind. It spread very fast". "my apprentice Stormpaw died and also my deputy Frostfoot". Meows and cries began growing lowder. Frostfoot was the most loyal cat anyone could ever think of. A friend to all cats. "My new deputy is Blackpelt". Blackpelt was the Dewclan deputy. "we have decided to join Dewclan. Dewstar has told me everything about his clan and I would love to learn more. I am not sure though now. That's what I thought before. Before I knew that Dewstar killed his own medicine cat because his mate Grasstorm died when his medicine cat couldn't cure her". Surprised and frightened scents began to fill the clearing. That was the first time a cat had killed a medicine cat. Dewstar have Skystar a hard and mean look. " I am going to back away from the offer now." She said. Dewstar is just like the cat Tigerstar from many moons ago. Even before the elders were born.

A moment later Dewstar sprang at Skystar. Cats aren't supposed to fight at gatherings. Skystar wasn't prepared and her stomach was wide open for attack. Clouds covered the sky and no one could see. The warrior cats backed away screaming and frightened. Dewstar dug his sharp teeth into Skystars neck.

She was dead.


	2. Clan Meeting

The Skyclan deputy Frostfur was leading his frightened clan back to the camp. He was the new leader of Skyclan. How was he supposed to tell the rest of his clan about what happened at this moons gathering? About the horrible death there just beloved leader Skystar went through?

When Frostfur and the rest of his clan got back to camp he called a clan meeting. " Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting". His clan began to gather beneath him with the warriors that were at the gathering starting to talk to about the news. The cats that were guarding the camp and staying behind were all worried and crying. " It was a horrible gathering" he began. "It started off smooth like normal. Then, Skystar told the news about us _joining_ Dewclan. Dewstar got mad and attacked Skystar. She was not ready as you can all tell." "Dewstar attacked right at Fourtrees?" A warrior named Rockheart said. "Yes and now I am the new leader."

"When will we grief for Skystar?"

"Tonight" Frostfur said. I will assign some patrols and get us ready. I have to pick a Deputy and go to get my 9 lives. Blossomflower you will go with me" Blossomflower was a good friend to Frostfur and also the Skyclan medicine cat. "Brownpaw you will be doing the medicine cat jobs while we are gone. You seem ready and almost ready to become a full medicine cat very soon.."

"Yes, Frostfur" Brownpaw said.

"Skystar is in her den. We will start now. In a little while we will bring her out here and sleep with her beneath Starclan."

He dismissed the meeting and told the cats the news for patolls. No one had any problems and that was good. He laid down next to Skystar in her clan with 3 other warriors. After, they pulled her out into the middle of the clearing. All was quiet and everyone settled down for a good night's sleep.


	3. Preparing for Highstones

Frostfur woke to the sound of cats awaking. He stretched and got up. He was looking for the three warriors that would bury Skystar soon. Willowheart, Firepelt and Sandstorm. He found them all in the Warriors den still sleeping. Firepelt was talking in his sleep as usual and Dustfoot was trying to make him be quite.

"Willowheart, Firepelt and Sandstorm? Are you ready to burry Skystar now?"

"Yes Frostfur" the three cats said when they were fully awake.

When they got to their feet they went to the clearing and got Skystar and were on their way.

_Todays the day I have to go and get my 9 lives at Highstones._Frostfur said to himself. He still had to assign a cat to be in charge and make some patrols. He started to walk over to Rainfire to assign him to be deputy while he was gone. "Rainfire can I talk to you?"

"Yes Frostfur. Anything."

"Well," he began " I wanted to know if you could be deputy?"

"Sure Frostfur. You can count on me. Don't worry."

"Thanks Rainfire. I'm going to get some patrols and stuff. After I'll be on my way." He walked away with a grateful look on his face.

After he assigned all the patrols like he promised he went over to Blossomflower's den. "Do you have the herbs ready for the trip?" he asked. "Yes, here they are." They ate them together and then went on their way to Highstones.

"I'm actually kind of scared" he said while the two cats were walking out of camp. "what if Starclan doesn't except me of being a clan leader?"

"Don't worry Frostfur. They will!"

The two cats looked at each other and then ran all the way to Fourtrees. Frostfur would return as an even better cat then he is now.


	4. Froststar

Frostfur and Blossomflower padded along side each other along the thunder path until It was time to cross."Now we wait until night fall." Blossemflower said. After what seemed like an eternity the sun disappeared behind the horizon."Lets go now." Blossemflower said.

A musty, humid scent entered Frostfurs nostrils. He couldn't see Blossemflower walking less than a tail length in front of him it was so dark. They entered a cave with a huge boulder in the middle of it. Star light sparkled off the cave floor like a million diamonds. The moon rose over the hole in the cave roof and illuminated the rock. Neither Blossemflower or Frostfur said anything. They were at a loss for words.

"Go forward and touch your nose to the rock. Starclan will give you your nine lives." Blossemflowers tone broke and saddened when she said "nine lives.'Frostfur did what he was told.

I blink open my eyes and I'm suddenly in a clearing. Four cats entered my field of vision.

"Skystar!"

"Greetings Frostfur. You will lead the clan well through the troubling times ahead of you. With this life I give you loyalty for what you know to be right."

Pain rips through my body like I have never felt before. I feel as if my very soul is being ripped in half, torn between one thing and another. When the pain subsides a spotted cat pads forward.

"You do not remember me, but I gave you milk when your mothers did not come."

"My mother was more thankful than I can tell you for what you did for us."

The spotted cat nodded than said"My name is Firestripe. With this life I give you compassion for those weaker than you."

A gentle pain like the waves of a calm ocean poured over me. The need to fight is all but completely lost within me for the orange and white cat strutted forward.

"I fought and saved your brothers life from a Dewclan warrior. My name is Featherheart. With this life I give you Courage to help through dark times." Her eyes darkened and her tone turned and strength filled me.

I sheathed my claws and a fierce snarl ripped through my teeth.

A light gray and black cat walked forward next."I was mentor to Blossemflower. My name is Cinderdust. With this life I give you Tireless energy so you can serve your clan to utmost."

Exhaustion overcame me but I still felt iron determination to serve my clan.

"There is one more matter to attend you before we give you your name" Cinderdust paused then continued "Four will become one, enemies will unit against the blood thirsty brothers only to have the cat who mattered the most to all trapped forever."

"I don't understand…." I four cats spoke together voices filling the clearing " From now on, your name will be Froststar!"I woke up tired and confused.


End file.
